


Home

by Rogue_Princess



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Princess/pseuds/Rogue_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna enjoys being home at the Swoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofAvalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my good friend and fellow author LadyofAvalon She requested that I write a fluffy Alanna/George fic so this is my gift to her.

Alanna smiled softly as she looked out over Pirates Swoop from one of the towers. As much as she enjoyed her job as King's Champion she always loved coming home to the Swoop and her loving husband. Her job kept her away from her home and husband often so she was always happy to have some time off to relax and spend time with her husband. A pair of arms wrapping around her waist snapped her out of her thoughts. " What are you thinking about so deeply Lass? I thought you were here to relax." George teased his wife smiling when she instantly leaned back in his arms.

" I am relaxing as well as thinking about how nice it is to be home and back with you." Alanna told her husband glancing up at him with a smile. She always missed him when they were apart.

George let his chin rest on top of Alanna's head as she turned to look out over The Swoop again. " It's a beautiful sight isn't it Lass?"

" It is. The view from the towers is always amazing. Our home is amazing and beautiful." She told him. At times Alanna never wanted to leave and do her duties because of how much she loved her home but in order to keep her home safe she had to leave and fight at times. No one ever said being King's Champion was easy.

George smiled and planted a kiss on the top of his wife's head. " Yes it is and it's even better now that you're home." He missed Alanna when one of them had to leave as much as she missed him. George knew he was happiest when it was just him and his wife at their home with no friends or messengers to interrupt them.

" It's good to be home. I've missed it and you these past three months." Alanna looked up at George her amethyst eyes showing her love and happiness as she stared into her husband's twinkling hazel ones. She turned around fully and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling happily at him. " I love you Laddybuck."

George grinned at the term his wife used on occasion to tease him for always calling her his lass. " I love you as well Lass and I always will." He tightened his arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
